Erica Strange
Erica Strange (Portrayad by Erin Karlup) is a fictional character in the Canadian show Being Erica. Erica's life is a complete disaster, she has a dead-end job, no boyfriend and tons of regrets. Then one day she meets up with this therapist Dr. Tom who says he will help her and give her the life she has always wanted. Early Life Erica was born in 1977. Synopsis Season 1 Erica first appeared walking to her customer service job but almost immediately got fired for being overqualified. Erica thought that she could still look forward to seeing her boyfriend at the time Trevor but got dumped on the phone on her way to see him. If that wasn't bad enough it started raining and she had to take shelter. While stopping by a shop she unknowingly eats nuts and get an allergic reaction, sending her to the hospital. When Erica wakes up she is greeting by a man named Dr. Tom. He tells her that he can help and gives her his card. Erica down and beat stays at her mom's house were she has a surprise dinner for her. Among the few guest are her uncle and friend Judith Winters. After being nagged by her family she runs to her room and escapes to see Dr. Tom. When she enters Dr. Tom's office he asks her to make a commitment that she will not quit. She agreed and he asks her to make a list of her regrets. Dr. Tom asks her about what happened at the dance in high school and before Erica knows it she's back in High School. After panicking she meets up with Dr. Tom posing as a hot dog salesman, he explains that she has to redo the dance and then she can go back into the present. So she goes to the dance without drinking but unfortutonatly her friends, Jenny and Katie, did. Katie throws up on Erica's dress and collapses, Erica,who gave her dress to Jenny and left, was completely alone went to get help with only toiletpaper covering her up, and saved Katie. After all of that was over she was finally sent back home. She meets up with Trevor who she then dumps, and leaves for Dr. Tom's place which isnt there anymore, but still runs into him after some fighting he tells her that her next session is coming to her shortly and leaves. Life has been going pretty normal for Erica again and surprise surprise her friend Ethan is now lives next door, after him and his wife Claire decided to get a divorce after she cheated on him. They start to catch up just like old times. Erica gets a job at her uncle's wedding dress company but she doesn't enjoy it. Erica soon meets up with Dr. Tom after she enters a door and discovers it's his office. He sends her back to collage were she regrets how she didn't go through with a secret club initiation. She goes back and goes through with the first challenge but doesn't know what to do for the second challenge when she has to bury someone alive in a coffin and they person she's burying starts to scream for help. She opens the coffin and the guy was just joking. But in turns out the true challenge was to open the coffin to free the them, so she has passed the initiation but still has not gone back home. The club wants her to write a bad article about Ethan's girlfriend Claire so she would stop protesting and getting students arrested. Erica goes through with it but Claire is extremely upset and Ethan is really mad at Erica. This doesn't stop Claire though and she's going to continue to protest. The club wants Erica to write another article but she refuses and quits the club. Erica goes over to protest and helps out. She is then sent back to the present. What she learned was that she doesn't find her current job her dream job so she tells her uncle she wants quits and he understands. The Return of Katie Erica's high school reunion is just around the corner and Katie Atkins will be there to annoy the living hell out of Erica for not having a boyfriend. Season 2 Category:Characters